Boredom
by Tanydwr
Summary: HG, oneshot. Boredom can drive us to do some silly things...


Well, it seems I'm delving into the world of one-shots once more. Another one I've written at school in a free. As the title and original theme would suggest…

Could almost be a prequel to _Insanely in love_. You never know, there maybe others for that universe. I quite like this Ginny and Harry!

Anyway, what else… ah yes. I disclaim! That enough? Okay, okay, Harry and Ginny aren't mine!

And on with the story!

**Boredom**

**By Tanydwr**

She was bored. Painfully, excruciatingly bored. Bored to the point of desiring to do anything to alleviate it. In fact, even an attack from Voldemort would be appreciated right about now.

It wasn't her fault she was bored. It was everyone else's. Hermione and Ron were too wrapped up in each other to care about anyone else. Colin was off with his girlfriend somewhere. Most of the DA were busy – most with revision for the NEWTs at the moment. And Harry…

Well, he wasn't anywhere. She couldn't find him, no matter how much she tried. Maybe he was avoiding her. Though it wouldn't make sense, they'd been good friends last year, especially as he helped her with preparing for the OWLs…

'_But you'd like to be more than 'good friends', wouldn't you, Ginevra?'_ That evil voice inside her head that somehow reminded her of a mix of Tom Riddle and Harry (she was never able to work out how _that_ mix came to exist) sniggered.

'_Shut up,'_ she told it firmly. _'I'm not listening to you.'_

'_Well, while you 'don't listen' to me, you lie to yourself.'_ The voice taunted. _'Face it, Ginevra, you're hopelessly in love with the Boy Who Lived.'_

Ginny groaned, putting her head in her hands. She'd had this conversation with herself many times before. It always ended the same – she was informed she was in love with the Boy Who Lived, and she couldn't deny it.

'_I know!'_

'_Well, then maybe it's time to do something about it.'_

'_What?'_

'_Ginny, think about why he's avoiding you. Why you used to avoid him.'_

'_So I didn't make a fool of myself, but what has…'_

'_Exactly. What if he's scared of the same thing?'_

'_Why would he be scared of making a… Wait! You don't think…'_

'_I do. Go and find him, Ginevra.'_

Boredom can drive us to do desperate things.

So Ginny obeyed the voice inside her head.

XXXXX

He hated this. Every free minute, every day. He trained. Hard, desperate, bitter. He wanted Voldemort dead. Didn't everyone?

'_But not everyone has to kill him themselves, do they?'_ He thought grimly.

He ducked and served, plunged through the river, hid beneath the water, surprised one attacker, demobilised him under the water. Second attacker had his back to him – stupid move. A Stunner took care of him. Slowly the Room of Requirement dissipated into a plain room, attackers, forest and river leaving.

"_You're getting better, Harry._" Hogwarts – the castle's actual consciousness – informed him. "_But three minutes to lead them off and demobilise them._"

Harry nodded. "I know. Should I take a break?"

"_You had better. Have a bit of fun. All work and no play…_"

"And I'll die one sunny day. Yeah, I know."

"_I'm an ancient castle. Have some respect!_"

"I have lots of respect. I show it through teasing and cheekiness." Harry responded dryly.

"_Whatever. Dry off and shower. Or swim in the lake._"

"Might take a swim."

"_The girls'll enjoy that._"

Harry made a face and left the Room of Requirement, bag in hand. He made it down to the lake quickly, and stripped off on the far side, wearing only his swimming trunks.

The lake creatures tended to stay away from Harry. They knew his destiny, his ancestry. They didn't dare incite his wrath against themselves.

Calmly, he slipped into the cold, Scottish water, letting the warm June sun and cool water wash over him.

XXXXX

Ginny mused on where Harry would be. She'd checked the Room of Requirement, the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, and even the Astronomy Tower (she'd been glad he wasn't there, but not so glad to see Ron with his tongue down Hermione's throat).

Sighing, she flopped down beside the lake.

"Hi Ginny." A voice suddenly said.

She jumped and looked around. "Wh-who was that?"

"Down here." The voice laughed.

She looked down at the lake to see Harry in the deep water (she was sat on an area of grass above the rock-face side of the lake).

"Harry? What are you doing in there?" She asked. Funny, she looks everywhere for him, and in the end he finds her.

"Swimming, cooling off, chilling. No more exams, Gin. I'm just waiting for Voldemort."

"He's not attacking this year. Not after you hurt him so much a couple of months ago." Ginny explained.

"Well, that will be interesting. Wonder what I'll do next year."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"I'm better trained than most Aurors already, much of it by my own hand."

"So that's where you've been disappearing to? You've been training?"

"Yeah." He lifted himself from the water.

Ginny felt her breath hitch as she realised the results of that training had included giving Harry the body of an Olympic god – or an athlete.

"What's up?" Harry asked. He was guarded, careful. He didn't want to upset her or let her realise the truth. He had to keep things light.

"Bored. Everyone's either snogging their partners or revising. No one's having any fun." Then she looked at Harry. "Except you. You're swimming."

Harry grinned. "Excellent relaxation. Maybe you should join me?"

Ginny looked at him, noting a mischievous grin. "I don't have my costume with me."

"I don't mind." Harry grinned impishly.

"Harry!"

"What?" He gave her an innocent look.

"You, my friend, are irrepressible."

"I think it's the Marauder in me."

"Or it could be the Y-chromosome."

"You've been spending too much time with Hermione." Harry informed her.

Ginny weighed this, then shrugged. "Fair comment."

"So, what can I do to alleviate my lady's boredom?" Harry asked.

"Make passionate love to me?" Ginny joked.

"Well…" Harry pretended to examine a sheet. "Sorry, all out of 'passionate love-making'. Settle for swimming instead?"

"But I don't have a costume."

A split second later, Ginny found her clothes gone, and her body clad in a sleek black swimming costume.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"Your clothes, my lady, are over there." Harry pointed to the other side of the lake. "Right beside my own. So, going to swim?"

"Harry, I don't think – argh!" Ginny screamed as she felt herself pulled and plunged into the cold lake's water.

She gasped under the water, and swam to the surface, feeling annoyed. She saw Harry laughing beside her.

"Harry!" She punched him in the arm, but he didn't stop laughing. "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to get you in the water." He told her, doing his best not to look at what the cold water was doing to her chest.

"Oh?"

"Well, swimming."

"Ah, swimming, of course." Ginny had seen where his eyes had strayed, and now she had a very good idea of what he'd wanted to do. She had a very good idea of what he felt. And, truth be, told, she didn't have a problem with it.

"Yes!" He responded defensively.

"I never said a word." Ginny told him innocently.

"Your tone told me differently." He informed her.

'_Damn, the training made him more perceptive!'_ Ginny thought. Then she had a private grin. _'Maybe that can work in my favour.'_

"Did it now?" She asked, her tone sultry. "And what, pray tell, was that?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact I want to make you Voldemort's biggest target?" Harry snapped, and began swimming at light-speed, it seemed.

Ginny furrowed her brows. Make her Voldemort's biggest target? What did he mean…?

Her brows shot up into her hairline as an idea hit her mind. Surely he didn't mean…

Desperately, she shot off after him.

XXXXX

Harry couldn't believe he'd actually admitted that. Ginny was remarkably intelligent, she'd work it out in seconds. He didn't dare glance back for fear of losing ground. He was so stupid! He should never have said anything…

Damn her, for making him feel this way!

It was surprising when he felt something twine about his ankles. His eyes widening, he recognised the feel of human hands.

In seconds, those hands were around his wrists as his legs kicked to stay still in the water.

"You think you can just tell me that and swim off?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I…"

"Harry, you can't just say that to someone! Not when it could mean so much!" Ginny informed him.

"What?"

"Harry, you know I love you. I just gave up, thinking that you could never feel that way for me."

"Ginny, you're the only one I _could_ feel like that for!" Harry informed her.

"Oh." Ginny looked at him, surprised. "Good."

Before she could say anything else, she felt her mouth caught with another's. The kiss sent fiery waves of sweetness soaring through her body. Her veins swam with love and lust, years of unrequited desire and need burst from her cells, sending her body into tingling spasms of luxury. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her barely-clad torso against his bare one, feeling his arms tighten about her body.

Harry had never imagined it would feel this wonderful. He held a goddess in his arms, and he felt his emotions run free for the first time since he had realised he had them. Love swarmed him, desire seeped through every pore, the water heated about him, feeling the desperate fire of love emanating from the couple. Fireworks sizzled in their touching skin, and every ache in his body vanished.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

That annoying voice in Ginny's head returned.

'_See, I told you.'_

"And I love you."

'_Nice to see you've finally admitted it to yourself.'_

"_Harry, what are you doing?_" Hogwarts demanded, her voice amused.

'_You planned this, didn't you?'_ Harry demanded, as he held Ginny close in an embrace.

"_I may have helped her realise her feelings… She has a thing about voices in her head…_"

'_HOGWARTS!'_

"_What?_"

'_Don't ever, ever, ever do that a… HOLY FU–'_

"_Harry Potter, do not finish that sentence!_"

But Harry Potter was caught in something far too enjoyable to respond to the castle.

XXXXX

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger broke off their kiss, wondering why they could hear what seemed to be the castle humming happily.

XXXXX

**So! What did you think?**

Ah, no more bold, now! Please, give me your opinions! I seem to be writing shorter stories more easily!

Lol, Tanydwr


End file.
